


Heatwave

by AoiRingo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: A bit cute, Aged-Up Character(s), Enstars Summer Secret Santa 2k18, Fluff and Smut, I hate tags, M/M, Multi, The first one I've write, Threesome - M/M/M, hajime pov, i think, not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiRingo/pseuds/AoiRingo
Summary: Hajime, Tori and Tsukasa's daily life after graduation





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lemoncake (melonbun)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbun/gifts).



> This is my (late, very late) Summer Secret Santa for @bvklry (on Twitter). I made my own interpretation of the prompt, I hope you like it!

It is almost my time to leave but I keep cleaning the tables of my zone, the heatwave makes a lot of people stop to rest and drink some tea, so it has been a busy day. Before changing my clothes, I take the trash outside, the heat hits me as soon as I put a foot outside. Once I leave the bag I take a handkerchief to wipe the sweat, just a few moments without the air conditioner of the café and I am all sweaty: some locks have untied from the ponytail I usually wear when I work and are stick to my face; I wish I can cut my hair at least during summer, but some people would be sad if I do so. Before I can clean my face, someone covers my eyes with their hands making me jump a bit scared.

“Who I am,” a gentle soft voice whispers in my ear tickling a bit. I touch the hands and smile when I recognize the voice.

“What are you doing here Tori-kun?” I take the hands away from my face and turn my head to look at him; he has grown taller over the years, but unfortunately for him, he does not reach the height of some of the students of ex-class. He looks really happy when our eyes meet I blush a bit and try to look away.

“I came here to pick you up,” Tori lean and kisses me, even though it is not the first time he does it my hearts starts to pound really fast. Forgetting about the wheatear he hugs me tightly. “Are you ready to go home? We can take a taxi, the heat it’s awful.”

“I have to change my clothes, give me five minutes, and we don’t need to take a taxi we live near,” I kiss him back and break the hug to enter the shop again and get ready to leave. “Come inside, you will better here. Do you want some tea before we leave?” Tori stays at the door of the dressing room.

“Don’t worry, instead of this, do you need help taking off your clothes? I won’t mind helping with it”

“Tori-kun, don’t say those things here!” I feel my cheeks a bit flushed, but I can help and smile when I see how he is swinging on his feet like a kid waiting for his birthday presents, “I’m done, we can go home” I take his hand and we leave the café from the backroom.

We walk calmly, interlocking our fingers. My hand starts to get sweaty after some minutes, but Tori seems to not care about it since with every move I make to let go of his hand he just squeezes more my hand. It makes me really happy, without realizing I rest my head on his shoulder and close the eyes slightly as if a breath of air had to caress my face at that moment. It might not be the best position to walk with someone, but I feel at ease.

“Hajime if you are that tired every time after you work you should leave your job. We can take care of everything, you know~” he lets of my hand and puts his arm around my shoulder, hugging me.

“I don’t want to depend on somebody else, I like to work and earn things for myself,” I do not need to look at him to know that he is pouting a bit.

“Just think about it.”

“I don’t need to think about it, or I won’t be able to do things like this. Let’s enter this convenience store”

I break the hug and take Tori by the hand to drag him inside with me. The _conbini_ it is what he and Tsukasa call a commoners shop: for them a special place with weird food; for me a normal store. The temperature inside it is nice, but when I open the freezer next to the door a cold wave makes me shiver a bit. I take three chocolate popsicles and close the freezer once again.

“Tsukasa-kun will love it,” I look at Tori and smile, “they are cheap, I hope they’re enough”

“As long as it’s sweet he’ll love it, and he’ll love it even more if you are the one giving it to him,” he makes a gentle smile but it does not reach his eyes, “for us, you can buy this one,” Tori opens the freezer once again and takes a strawberry twin popsicle, “we can share it. It will be really romantic, and Tsukasa’ll be a bit jealous” his last words face in a whisper, but I am pretty sure of them.

“Don’t be mean,” despite those words I leave two of the chocolate popsicles and take the one Tori has chosen.

I pay the popsicles and we leave the store, the rest of way home is as calm as before. Fortunately, it does not take a long time to get home, even with the heat of the day I hope the gift for Tsukasa has remained intact or at least that it is not completely melted. When we open the door, a red hair leans out of one of the rooms.

“We are home,” I said while I take off my shoes.

“I went to pick up Hajime because that’s what a true gentleman should do,” the tone of Tori’s voice is slightly different talking with Tsukasa than with me. He seems to enjoy himself but in another way.

“Welcome back…” Tsukasa seems to be clearly put out because of Tori’s words but he does not replay to him, instead of this he approaches me and gives me a welcome kiss, almost pushing Tori on the process. Contrary to Tori, Tsukasa height is pretty high now and he even changed his hairstyle to look more elegant and mature according to his standards.

“Don’t be so clingy with Hajime. It’s really hot, you know?” Tori grabs Tsukasa’s arm to separate him from me and face him.

“That’s why we have the air conditioner on ludicrous nouveau riche,” Tsukasa gets close to Tori as he speaks leaving a small space between them and a tension on the air is so thick you can cut it with a knife.

“I won’t kiss you even if you get this clo-”

“Come on, don’t start to argue,” I cut him in an attempt to relax the situation. It is not like they do not get along —in fact, I have seen them kissing when they think nobody is watching— but sometimes those “arguments” can take a long time, “let’s sit and eat or the popsicles will melt.”

Tsukasa’s eyes brighten with those words. I take his hand and Tori’s hand and drag them to the living room. We have been living there since we graduated three years ago. I was hesitating to live with them in the beginning, I did not want to take advantage of their generosity, and their lifestyles are so different than mine… But in the end, it was easy, and it still is. The apartment where we live is huge, it is four-time or more the house where I used to live, and the living room is one of the biggest rooms. Tori turn on the TV and choose a program about music but none of us pay attention to it. We sit on the sofa, like always: Tori on the right side, Tsukasa on the left side, and I sit between them. I take out of the bag the popsicles, I do not need to open it to see they are a bit melted, so I hurry and give the chocolate one to Tsukasa and I open the strawberry one to split it with Tori. I start to eat as fast as I can, but the coldness of the popsicle does not let me bite it but at the same. it is slowly melting. My hands are all dirty when I finish eating and my face is not in his best stat for eating in a hurry; I stand up to take a tissue, but Tsukasa grabs me from the arm and makes me sit on his lap.

“I cannot let this go to waste,” he takes my hand and starts to lick the juice the melted popsicle left.

“You are so selfish, I want to try it too.”

Without taking a moment Tori starts to lick the stains of my face, but he starts to kiss every single part after that. A known feeling starts to go through my body when I feel Tori’s hands under my t-shirt and Tsukasa kissing my neck and untying my hair. I hear Tori’s laugh as he gets engrossed, leaving some kiss-marks when he takes off my t-shirt and changes his hands for his lips; meanwhile, Tsukasa goes slowly in every move he makes, like he is eating some dessert: slowly, enjoying every move of the process, giving me shivers every time.

“W-what are you doing” it is not like I am waiting for an answer or some kind of response, in fact, none of them stops and I feel my cheeks bright red.

“Tsukasa, you are so lame that he is not enjoying it at all,” 

“I won’t fall in your tricks, if you don’t want to do anything move aside,” Tsukasa answer is followed by more passionate kisses and his hand caressing slowly my back with the intention of going down my backside.

“Not today” Tori forgets about my t-shirt and goes ahead of the red-haired boy and unzips my pants. “And don’t forget this is a compensation for all the hard work that Hajime did today, I want to participate no matter what.”

My body starts to relax, and my mind disconnects from the reality a bit, I just feel their hands everywhere and I cannot think or do anything. I am at their mercy and I do not care at this point. We do not say much, everything that should be said has been said on previous conversations and we have our mouth pretty much occupied. The overwhelming situation reaches a high point every time we switch positions and the caresses go everywhere, to known places for the three of us.

This went over for the rest of the evening, and not even the air conditioner helps us deal with all the heat.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really hard... I was struggling with that last part, I'm really bad at nsfw and that's why I leave it like this. Sorry for that, I really hope you like it anyways. Happy Summer!


End file.
